


On a Bender

by DawnPotter888



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, mentions of the Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnPotter888/pseuds/DawnPotter888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean vowed to never let Cas drink ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Bender

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> This is a one shot I thought of while reading Bobby Singer's guide to Hunting.

"I love you Dean," Cas slurred, throwing an arm around the blonde hunter, leaning into him as they walked out of the bar across the parking lot from a motel. 

"Cas, you're drunk," Dean stated, putting his arm around Cas's waist to stableize him. 

"No I'm not! I only had," Cas sloppily counted on his fingers, "7 beers!" Castiel's liquor tolerance had seriously deminsihed since he became human. A being that could once consume an entire liquor store with of alcholol, can now barley finish four pints without acting like a teen at a high school party. Dean had tried his best to control the drunk ex-angel, terrified that the man would be come a shell of the man he once was, the version of Cas that Zarahriah had shown him years ago. 

The pair had just finished a hunt, a typical Salt n' Burn. It had been a long time since they had one of those. The whole angel fiasco really set them off the average hunter timeline. Getting back on track, Cas and Dean hunted down the ghost of some teenage girl who committed suicide, still haunting her high school, causing the teens higher on the social ladder to grow zits, and extremely painful, and disgusting looking boils on areas that one would not  normally talk about in public. 

Needless to say, it was a pretty easy job, munis the part where the ghost tried to through herself at (or through) Cas, calling him a "total hottie." Dean was pretty quick to burn the painting she had made using her own blood. Some pretty creepy shit. She disappeared instantaneously. As per the Winchester tradition, Dean took Cas out to the bar for a celebratory beer. Cas decided to try and attempt the liquor store incident but getting shit faced on less than a dozen pints was pretty pathetic. 

"Come on man, let's get you to bed," Dean soothingly uttered, ushering his friend toward the motel room they had both rented for the night. With two beds of course. Dean's statement caused Castiel to jump. 

"Oh! I've heard that line before! The pizza man had said it."

"Cas, now you're the one who is confusing reality with porn."

"But you promised I wouldn't die a virgin, Dean!" Cas wined, clinging closer to his friend, wrapping his other arm around Dean's neck and rubbing his cheek on the blonde's shoulder.

Dean felt his face grow warm. He did promise that didn't he... "You've died a bunch of times since then," he rebutted. 

"Still, I'm still a virgin," Cas admitted, "Meg offered to have sex with me, but it never happened." Cas stumbled, watching his feet move with a look of amusement on his face.  Dean felt something burn inside him as he unlocked the motel room door. The thought of someone, especially Meg, even touching Cas made Dean want to kick puppies. He pushed open the door and pulled Cas into the room, and threw him onto his bed. Cas giggled.

"The pizza man did that too."

"I'm not the pizza man, Cas. I'm not going to have sex with you," Dean grumbled, sitting on his own bed, unting his boots. "You should probably get some sleep, you're gonna have a hell of an hangover in the morning." Cas rolled onto his side so he could face Dean, he rested his head on the crook of his arm, causing his hang to dangle and fingers to brush along his hair. 

"I really do love you Dean," Cas mumbled, his bright blue eyes staring at Dean as they started to close.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean sighed,  glancing over at Cas as he pulled off his jacket. Cas drifted off to sleep, and rolled over to his other side. Dean smiled to himself looking over to the sleeping man. Grunting as he stood up, the blonde man walked over to the other bed, and tenderly ran his fingers through Cas's dark hair. 

"I love you too, Cas."


End file.
